Twilight Birthday
by foscari
Summary: Ranka was not the only present that day. Oneshot. Warning for BL.


Title: Twilight Birthday

Rating: PG-13 for one swear word

Warnings: Unbeta ed, BL, non canon, spoilers for Ep 12

Genre: General, fluff

Word Count: 882

Main Character(s): Alto, Michel, mentions of Ranka

Pairing(s): Michel/Alto

Summary: Ranka wasn't the only birthday present that day. One shot.

Disclaimer: Macross Frontier, characters and settings are copyright to Satelight and Studio Nue.

AN: Inspired from a panel in the Macross F doujin, Junjou Deculture. A 'what if' Ranka wasn't the only who gave Alto his birthday present that day.

* * *

After making sure that Ranka was all right, he made his way over to the blue variable fighter. Michel was leaning against the leg, smiling at him in that half-smirk of his. The fading light of the sun glinted off the rim of his glasses, turning his hair a darker shade of gold.

He came to stand before the other boy.

"I didn't think you'd come," he said, softly.

"I wasn't, to be honest," Michel said, "but then Ranka-chan wanted to save you so I volunteered to bring her." He shrugged. "Luca lend us a super fold pack for this trip. Cuts the time to get here in half. Nifty little thing."

"Oh." He couldn't help feeling disappointed by that piece of news. Michel hadn't come for him or his birthday, even though the towhead had said that he wanted to celebrate it with him. He felt the corners of his mouth turning downwards. There was a pang in his chest at the words.

"Well, your arrival was perfectly timed and it did saved us," he said, looking back up at Michel and gave him a smile didn't quite reach his eyes or his heart. "So, thanks."

"Ah, you're making that face again," said Michel, an all-knowing grin on his face. "That one that makes people think someone ran over your dog or broke your heart."

He bristled, suddenly feeling angry, whether at Michel or himself for letting his emotions be seen so freely. He turned away, pressing his lips into a thin line, preventing him from saying anything that couldn't be taken back or worse, punching that smirk off that face. He drew in a deep breath but he was still seething inside. His hand was shaking so he clenched it into a fist.

A hand circled around his wrist, startling him. He half-turned to see Michel looking at him with that smile. It wasn't the all-knowing smug smile or that careless smirk he usually wore in front of everyone. It was gentle and soft and it was directed at him and him only. He knew because he'd never seen Michel smile like that at others.

"You're a jerk, do you know that?" he said, evenly. He was still angry but that anger was slowly slipping through his fingers. He could never stay angry at Michel for long. It was hard to when he smiled that way at him.

"I prefer being called charming or endearing." Michel grinned as he gave a tug on his hand and he was pulled behind the variable fighter's leg, hidden from view and away prying eyes. A pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Idiot," he muttered but with less heat. He melted into the embrace, cheeks red. "You always say things without thinking them through."

"That's how I am. Part of my irresistible charm." He snorted at the statement. A nuzzle to his cheek, lips trailed down to his neck just above the collar of his flight suit. He could smell the spice of Michel's cologne at this proximity and the sweat.

"People will see," he murmured. He wasn't doing much to discourage Michel, though. He tilted his head to one side, offering more bare skin. He fingered the fine hair at the nape of Michel's neck as Michel pulled him closer.

"Maybe they'll figure it out if they do see," came the reply. The sucking of his earlobe and the kiss on his jaw line send shivers of delight up his spine. He held onto Michel because his legs felt somewhat jelly-like right now and he knew if he let go, he might just fall. He was already feeling quite heady from the ministrations.

More, very nice. Keep doing that, please, went his thoughts which were getting quite fuzzy. He couldn't remember what he had been upset about earlier.

Of course, Michel chose to be infuriating right at the moment when he wanted more of those pleasant sensations that were coursing through him. The towhead pulled away from him, stopping and causing him to emerge from the haze in a daze. "Michel, what–? Why'd you stop?" he whined.

"Ah, ah." Michel smirked, placing his fingers on his lips to silence him. "Think of that as the initiative for you to hurry back to Frontier. There's more of that."

"You fucking tease," he growled, more irritated than furious. He hardly ever swore but in this situation, he figured that it called for it. He glowered at his lover, very much put out.

"Such a mouth on you," said Michel, smilingly. "You kiss people with that mouth?"

"Only a skirt-chasing idiot like you," he shot back. He didn't resist when Michel pulled him close, making a small sound like a sigh as the other boy held him. "I don't even know why I like you or what I see in you. You make me so mad sometimes."

"But you're so cute when you're angry," Michel said, playfully. He rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"By the way, Ranka-chan wasn't the real birthday present," his lover murmured. "Happy birthday, Princess."

There was a warm feeling in his chest at that. He ducked his head down, smiling a little, suddenly feeling a little shy. "Thank you," he said, softly. "For coming here for me."

This was his best birthday present.

Owari.


End file.
